


Age of Aquarius

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_goldenage, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Age of Aquarius

Draco and Astoria had spent the month of August in the same villa every year. The locals knew them well, seeming to have their favourite cheeses and wines on hand before going away on their own holidays. There was always someone around but it was quiet, relaxing, and warm: something that couldn't be said for Wiltshire.

They were as heartbroken as Draco was the year he returned without her by his side.

Sitting on the balcony, Draco was startled to hear someone speaking in English. He stood and went to the edge, looking down at a woman talking to one of his neighbours.

"Lovegood?" he said loud enough that she looked up at him.

"It's been Scamander for sometime now." She smiled. "I was looking for you."

"Me?" he said, taken aback. "Whatever for?"

"Gemini is in Aquarius." 

He waited for her to explain what that meant but she just looked up at him dreamily. He couldn't help but notice her cleavage from this vantage point. 

He licked his lips.

"May I come up?" 

"I don't think that would be wise." 

"I'm quite certain now is our time. It's written in the stars," Lovegood said. She furrowed her brow for a moment then brightened. "You're right. We should have tea first, as we haven't seen each other for many years, then we'll have sexual intercourse."

"Are you mad?" Draco hissed, looking around to see if anyone had opened their blinds. Not that many of the townspeople spoke English well but "sexual intercourse" was guaranteed to attract attention. 

When he glanced back down at her, she'd let her hair down and was shaking it out. 

"Well?"

She did look beautiful. 

"Perhaps I'm the mad one," he muttered to himself and went back inside without letting her in. 

Three days in a row, Lovegood came to his door. 

Three nights in a row, Draco dreamt of her.

On the fourth day, now mad with desire, he opened the door and pulled her inside. 

Within a few years, Luna's favourites—apricots picked the day before as well as green olives swimming in brine—were waiting along with Draco's and Astoria's when Draco and Luna arrived in August.


End file.
